This invention relates to a lift truck and more particularly to the mast control mechanism for mounting the mast to the lift truck.
Fork lift trucks are widely used in many industries for stacking operations wherein material is stacked in vertical tiers. To conserve floor space, the distance between the vertical tiers is minimal and the lift trucks are generally designed with a short wheel base for maneuverability in such cramped quarters. Thus, the load carrying capacity is governed partially by the distance that the forks extend ahead of the front wheels. For this reason, the placement of the forks and the mast relative to the front wheels throughout their working lift height is an important consideration in all lift truck designs.